halofandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia City
Arcadia City is the fourth campaign mission for Halo Wars. Editors from Official Xbox Magazine were invited to play the first five campaign missions from the game, but only revealed the name of this mission, stating it to be their favorite.OXM January 2009 article They mention this mission is also a good showcase for Halo Wars cooperative mode.OXM January 2009 article It takes place on Pirth City, Arcadia. Although this level doesn't give you control over Spartan-IIs, you will be helped by AI-Controlled Spartans. In this mission, your task is to protect civilians as they run toward three evacuation ships. Transcript Cutscene View of the outside of the UNSC Spirit of Fire. (cut to Spirit of Fire Observation Deck). Captain Cutter: So, all it did was point here? Anders: In the thirty seconds I had to examine the Artifact? Yes, all it did was point at a second star system. Viewscreen shows up. Serina: Arcadia colony, to be precise. Population a little under three-million, largely unexplored but apparently quite.....a Vacation resort. Anders: There's something there Captain, and I think it's very important we get to it before the Covenant do. Captain Cutter: Our orders are to investigate Harvest, we still don't know a lot about what's going on down there. Anders: I understand that Captain, but everything I see here tells me that we need to get to Arcadia to figure this out. Captain Cutter: (looks at Anders) Very well, Professor, I'll clear it with Admiral Cole. Serina, set course for Arcadia. Serina: Aye sir....Crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning up FTL drive. Anders: Serina, get out of my lab. Scene fades to Spirit of Fire approaching a planet, identified as Arcadia Captain Cutter comes on to the bridge Captain Cutter: Serina situation update, please. Serina brings up a hologram of Arcadia and a few ship markers. Serina: Two Covenant vessels came out of slipspace near Arcadia. The Belfast, Pillar of Autumn, Texas and Armstrong engaged immediately and caught one with it's shields down. We lost the Texas and Belfast, the Armstrong is venting atmosphere and the Autumn is badly damaged. The second vessel is engaged in surface activity. Captain Cutter: What kind of surface activity? Serina: Unknown. Wait, I'm getting a signal. Audio only. Radio: We're being overrun! Alien forces are inside the city limits and approaching the space port. We're still evacuating civilians we need help! Serina: Getting visuals now Captain. Captain Cutter walks over to a monitor to see, amongst various images of the battle he see a group of Spartan-IIs engaging enemies off screen. Captain Cutter: Serina, launch pods. Bring the ship to alert. Gameplay Scene cuts to Arcadia surface, Covenant forces are engaging civilians and transports, with 3 Spartans trying to fight off the enemy forces. Arcadian Patrol: Spirit of Fire, this is Arcadian patrol, civilians entering the city are being blocked by hostile forces. We need to clear that area, can you assist? A Pelican drops Forge's Warthog off with several Hornets to assist. Sgt. Forge: Arcadia ground control this is Forge we're inbound to aid in evacuation efforts, help is on the way! Arcadian Patrol: It's a blood bath here! We need some cover now! Forge and the Hornets clear the area. Arcadia Ground Control: This is Ground control, Covenant are closing in, prepare emergency launch protocols, mark. Evac launch countdown started. Cargo Three: Cargo Three, we're all alone out here! Can't you guys hurry up? Cargo Three: Cargo Three, I've gotta get this bird in the air soon, we're dead down here. Cargo Three: Cargo Three under fire! Screw the evac! Proceeding with emergency launch. Cargo Three lifts off, leaving civilians behind, and almost immediately hit by Banshee fire. Cargo Three: We're hit! We're hit! Somebody help! Ple-. Cargo Three's middle section blows up. Red Team: Spirit of Fire, Red Team, the Covenant are getting control of the city fast, suggest setting up new ground operations. Forge: Spirit, Forge here, I agree, we got room to get a base up and running? Serina: I've mapped some locations suitable for base deployment, make sure the area is clear. Forge and the others make their way to the base location engaging various Covenant forces along the way, base is soon constructed. Forge: We're here to save as many civilians as we can, but there is no way we can save them all. Arcadia Patrol: The civilians have no cover! They're dead without military support! Forge: Just try to get as many to ships alive as possible. Arcadia Patrol: Patrol here, I've got enemy fire near a crowd of civilians, assistance required. Arcadia Patrol: This is Patrol, civilian crowds under fire, we need help now! These next few lines are when the transports and civilians come under attack. Cargo One: Cargo One here, we can't take much more of this, get them off us! Cargo One: Cargo One is taking heavy fire, requesting assistance. Arcadia Patrol: Patrol again, we're losing people here, it's a massacre! We need the military! (If Cargo One is lost) Arcadia Patrol: Cargo One is not responding, transport assumed lost, focus all attention on Cargo Two. Cargo Two: Cargo Two is under enemy attack! Don't leave us out here to die! Ground Control: Ground control, t-minus two minutes, over. Serina: Covenant Battle net chat suggests heavy turrets are coming online. Cargo Two: T-minus five, four, three, two, Launch! All systems green, clearing launch platform, good luck down there. Mission Completed Captain Cutter: The transports are away, Sergeant Forge pull back and re-group, new orders are incoming. Forge: Roger that Captain, most of us are heading out of the city through the traffic tunnels Trivia *There is a hidden console which releases a child named Adam. Saving Adam gives the player the achievement The Real Winner. *It is impossible to complete the mission with all three cargo carriers, as Cargo 3 is scripted to be destroyed. *At the north-east corner of the map the Covenant will already have a fully upgraded and defended base, protected by a lot of vehicles and aircraft. While it is not an optional objective, you can destroy it if you want to. *Some of the footage of cameras viewing the battle aboard the Spirit of Fire in the opening cutscene of this level are part of the Five Long Years Cinematic trailer as well as the opening cinematic of the game. Gallery Image:Arcadiacity_map.png|A map of the level. Sources Category:Halo Wars Campaign